castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reinhart77/Archive 3
Pictures for Harmony of Despair Inventory Im literally brand new im the one who added Simon's Bandana to the inventory and i figured i'd also add a picture, i took one and its hard to see but it is visible if small and used correctly im not sure how to do this though and i'd be willing to also add more pictures so if you could explain in detail how i could go about tackling this project Response Cool, well, there's an "upload new photo" link on the side bar you can use. Once you've added the pic, you can reference it like you would any other link to another page in the wiki, except use the word "Image:" before it. If you want the pic to be small, use a "|" followed by the number of pixels you want it to be (like "|50px")--Reinhart77 03:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Shaft's Japanese Voice Actor I presented the source. But, Unregistered user returns it. help.--Kiyuhito 04:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Making some distinctions. Hey i felt that Ring of Varda should be seperate from Skull Ring, considering how different the 2 rings are. Hope thats cool with you since you do most of the contributing and editing. - User:Aamacabre Hi, thanks for letting me know. The Ring of Varda and the Skull Ring are actually the same ring (its name in Japanese is Skull Ring), so I would prefer to have them in the same page. I'll probably change this back once I start adding table entries for Symphony of the Night items, perhaps in a month.--Reinhart77 21:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users how can i be a featured user?Genya arikado 09:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) i have no idea--Reinhart77 13:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ericard Return Wow, 26000!!! Let me help you shorten here.User_talk:Ericard 14:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) heh thanks, guess i'm pretty lazy when it comes to managing my talk page.--Reinhart77 15:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem Mr.Reinhart77.User_talk:Ericard 17:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) just wait until you guys see my edits......some of them are too short but i'll try my best soon enough....you'll see!!!Genya arikado 06:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Avoiding LoS spoilers I'm going to try to avoid possible spoilers for LoS for a while now while I attempt to play the game. So, if there's any vandalism on LoS related pages, I might not notice. If anyone spots any, please go ahead and fix it. Thanks.--Reinhart77 21:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Inventory I think that I will divide the character and inventory. When it is useless, you can delete it.--Kiyuhito 14:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fandom in an official wiki Sir, I've seen a truck load of fan-made sections and speculations on official articles regarding characters, some of which even have independent pages like this one. Don't you think that the wiki should have a Fanon version dedicated for all of this? A wiki should value the truth above all else, no? That's what wikis thrive for. Please consider my proposal. --[[User:War Clown|'War'Clown]]''Wanna Talk?'' 06:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you be interested in creating such a wiki and transferring fan related content? A Castlevania Fanon Wiki already exists, but it's not designed to provide information about fan-created works, but rather "create your own backstory" for characters. It's not really a project I'm prepared to tackle at the moment, but I'll consider it. --Reinhart77 06:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Redesing Hi! That's not cool to hear they're planning to change the designs. The one we have is really awesome, but well. I have really little to time to go on the Internet (a lot of work is waiting for me to be done). I can give a little help if needed. Maybe we could ask the guys from the Design/Creation wikia? It could be very helpful. -Chernabogue 11:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, the good news is that it should be easier to create a new theme with some new tools they made. I just found out that the data tables I've been adding all over the place will be scrunched up and overlap with the content on the right hand side bar. That did not make my day... Guess I'll have to reformat those tables to fit the new margins better now, sigh.--Reinhart77 03:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I think you'll just need to add "important" or recent things in the tables. Because fans may be more interested in LoS news now than in former games at the moment. If you need some help, just ask me and I'll try to help. -Chernabogue 11:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, no, I didn't touch to the design right now, it must be a Wikia Staff member IMO. But I see nothing changed though. -Chernabogue 07:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks. I just put on the new skin in my preferences. It looks kinda strange but well. We could ask someone on the creation Wikia for some help with the design. I know people tried and got some cool skins for their wiki's. -Chernabogue 18:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Lords of Shadow Pages I have the outlines for chapter 1 related pages for Lords of Shadow mostly finished. I'm going a chapter at a time as I finish them so that I don't spoil the game for myself, but you can work "ahead of me" if you would like. Chapter 1 can be used as sort of a template for how the later chapters can look. The enemy data template is Template:Lords of Shadow Enemy Data and the item data template is Template:Lords of Shadow Item Data. I've only added enemies and items that appear in chapter 1 so far, but adding data for other enemies would be helpful. There are a couple conventions used for Lords of Shadow that are unique to the game. One is that the descriptions in Lords of Shadows tend to be very long compared to those in other games. As a result, only a "snippet" of the description is visible in the table. The entire description is available when hovering over ellipses though, for those who don't mind spoiling the full descriptions for themselves. The template "Hover Full Text" is used to create the hovering text over the ellipse, like this: . The other convention unique to Lords of Shadow data is that, because of the huge number of locations in the game, the locations for an enemy or item is the Chapter name, not the location. An example of what the data for a location might look like is "Chapter 1, 2". Following the chapter link will take you to the chapter page. That chapter page itself contains a table of all enemies and items that appear in the chapter. These tables in the chapter page look a little bit different than they do for other pages though, as the location column is refined to specify the actual location (or level) name that a given enemy or item appears in, and the quantity of that item. This is done by setting the "location" variable in the enemy data or item data templates to override the default values (which list chapters instead of locations). I'm not decided on how the strengths/weaknesses of an enemy will go. I'm contemplating displaying strengths/weaknesses to silver daggers in the table, but then putting strengths/weaknesses to other types of attacks in hover boxes to make them fit better in the table and avoid spoiling what the other types of attacks are. Right now, strengths against daggers are listed as "Dagger" to indicate strengths/weaknesses to either a Silver Dagger or an Explosive Dagger if they are the same. But if, for instance, an enemy an enemy is strong against a silver dagger, but weak against an exploding dagger, it will be listed as Silver Dagger and Explosive Dagger separately. But maybe that convention would be too confusing and it would be better to always list Silver Dagger and Explosive Daggers separately? Enemies very strong or very vulnerable to a certain attack will have "x2" or "x3" appear after the damage type, depending on the number of skulls or shields that appear for that damage type in the in-game monster guide. On the location pages, it's now possible to specify the quantity of an item by passing a "qty" parameter to the Lords of Shadow Item Data template. The location pages also have a gallery section for relevant artwork to that location. The actual paragraph text of the location pages are pretty bare, so if anyone is interested in creating a little guide for the location pages, please do so. That is not something I plan to do myself anytime soon. Oh, and I'll have to add statistics for Size and Difficulty to the template for enemies soon. I'll also be reducing the number of columns data appears in so that they fit the new skin's margin better. I'm leaving images in the tables blank for now until we have a somewhat consistent style of enemy and item images that we can use. --Reinhart77 15:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) New skin tweaks Hi there, i'm glad you are pleased with the tweaks, but that's really all i did, a very quick and dirty cleanup based on your old Monaco skin, so don't feel you can't make further changes -- you are more than welcome to do that :) And also, do feel free to call on me if you have questions or concerns! — Game widow 23:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Thanks for welcoming me. If I can help with anything Lords of Shadow related I will, sinse it's the game I'm addicted at right now. The Bard From Hell 22:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ok.....so uh...why is it rated m?Genya arikado 07:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) its rated m for a couple reasons. you know how 2D enemy sprites of female monsters tend to be topless for whatever reason in the 2D Castlevania games? well, LoS decided to keep that tradition with HD 3D creatures. also, remember how you were wondering if Alucard swears in Harmony of Despair? well, they say things a little more provocative than "Damn!" in this game, but I'm not gonna tell you who said what. i was NOT expecting that word to come out of the mouth of the person who said it.--Reinhart77 01:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about Whitebeard (you know who I'm talking about) referring to Vamp Lady? Shadowmaster 01:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ha, i'll give you a hint, the furthest into the game i've gotten was the end of chapter 2. --Reinhart77 01:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hold it...what do you mean by "Alucard swears"? plus, why is shadowmaster here? it's pretty weird cuz.......he wasn't in this talk page or any other page for um.....a few months. no offense though..... : 3Genya arikado 06:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) It's been a long time Hey .........wow.....i haven't been here for almost.....1 month......anyway...images for Reinhart77!!! Castlevania___Filler_of_Sorrow_by_sdfjerryp.jpg|A little weird Filler_of_Sorrow_2_by_sdfjerryp.jpg|FUNNY!!! Filler_of_Sorrow_3_by_sdfjerryp.jpg|Why is Reinhart77 here?...........JUST KIDDING!!! Filler_of_Sorrow_4_by_sdfjerryp.jpg|Poor sonia......killing leon won't solve anything.....kill Alucard instead!!! tell me what you think about these images after looking!!!Genya arikado 07:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks genya! Those made me LOL. =) About Lords of Shadow bestiary: should I... Should I put a strategy section? I went ahead and did this with the Mechanical Monstrosity, but I don't know if it's considered spoiler or not. If it is, please can you put that spoiler tag, the one that you click on and then it shows the spoiler, sinse I don't know how to do it? Thanks. The Bard From Hell 17:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi cool, yes, please do put in a strategy section. I don't think strategy is a spoiler. If talking about the role of the Mechanical Monstrosity gives away a major plot point, it wouldn't be a bad idea to put that in a spoiler section. If a reader decides to follow a link to the Mechanical Monstrosity page, they should expect to see some kind of information about it. I'm not sure what spoiler tag you're referring to. I've been staying away from any character pages for LoS myself so not to spoil it for me, so I don't know what mechanisms others have been using to prevent spoilers. I don't know of one that shows you a spoiler if you click on it, but are you referring to the one I made that causes the spoiler to pop up when you hover the mouse over the ellipse? Like this one: If you want to know how I used that, just edit this page and look how I entered it using the "Hover Spoiler" template. I don't want to go to the Mechanical Monstrosity's page since I haven't encountered that enemy yet. The normal method of alerting the user to spoilers on most pages is to preceed the text with a "Spoiler" template (use double curly brackets around the word "Spoiler") and ending it with an "Endspoiler" template. --Reinhart77 01:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC)